Daydreamer
by xXXx Wilder xXXx
Summary: Marluxia can't think straight with all these jumbled up things going through his head. If asking Vexen doesn't help, who will he ask next? AxeMarlu OneShot


**Daydreamer**

He laid out among the rose bushes staring up at a completely imagined blue sky with not a cloud in sight. He could even imagine the scent of morning dew and silken rose petals dancing on the early breeze. Of course, with absolutely nothing to do, it wasn't difficult for the Graceful Assassin to imagine such a thing. Then again, when _was_ it ever difficult to come to terms with this sort of thought on a lazy afternoon? Usually, he found that his fantasies were stronger and more pronounced. More vivid, somehow.... Whatever it was that was blocking his mind from functioning the way he wanted to he didn't particularily care for, and wished deeply to rid himself of it promply. Searching his mind for the answer, he pushed himself out of the grass and brushed himself off tentatively. What _was _that block? Why was it there, anyway? In complete frustration, Marluxia retreated to his room to rest on it.

On his way out of the garden, his ungloved fingertips brushed gently over a few buds and blooms tenderly and what he identified as a small smile graced his slender lips. This smile prompted a quick frown as a response. Quite obviously he didn't love the flowers, so what was this smile all about? Yes, he cared for them... after all the hard work he put into planting, nurturing, and protecting them, who wouldn't really? And he was proud of them - they _were_ so beautiful, and they _could_ brighten anyone's day, even Zexion's as it turned out. He had reason to smile at the blossoms, but refused. After all, Vexen had said—

Vexen! That was the problem, right? Standing up straight, Marluxia made off for Vexen's lab, certain that Vexen's obvious distaste toward him was the problem that was keeping him from daydreaming. Though he had to admit, there was no evidance behind that theory to back it up. Maybe storming into Vexen's lab and interrogating him could be a bad idea.... But, that aside, Marluxia was built for bad ideas! Sometimes, XI half-mused, he could be almost as bad as Demyx... if he really wanted to. But being so defiant and head-strong was a bad idea, too, wasn't it? Either way, he was dying to clear his mind, and he'd do it by any means necessary - even at the cost of his life.

Not that Vexen even posed a threat to him at all.... But he wouldn't want to have to hurt a poor defenseless scientist would he? Okay, he admitted to himself - Vexen was not defenseless, just obviously weaker than him, in a way that it almost hurt. If Vexen were any weaker than Marluxia was, the hurt would probably knock him out... which would make it Vexen's fight by default. And he wouldn't want that.... Maybe Vexen's being so weak was actually an advantage; and an advantage against Marluxia, he knew, was a threat. Threats would need to be eliminated.

"What do you want?" A sour voice demanded more than asked, snapping Marluxia out of his trance. The pink-haired Nobody's sky-hued eyes met Vexen's emerald orbs, and he very nearly blushed by the suddenness and how almost... what? exposed he felt under that gaze that had simply caught him off guard. Was this how Vexen felt whenever he came up and snapped him out of one of those scientific glory moments? No, no, no! That was simply not possible. Vexen had said it himself - Nobodies don't feel emotions. Wait, were surprise and exposedness emotions? Definitely the latter wasn't - Marluxia was certain that wasn't even a word. "XI!"

Trying his best to look dutiful after being snapped from his second tranze, Marluxia stumbled on his recovery. "Uhmm, yes, Vexen?"

"I said, 'What do you want'." Vexen growled venomously, crossing his arms in wait for Marluxia's response. He was beginning to become annoyed with his kohai's strange behaviour. Usually Marluxia was very upfront about things and only came to Vexen if he postively _had_ to. And if XI was there because he had to be, then he would have already gotten straight to the point, and this would all be over.... But Marluxia's spacing out was causing this to take longer than either of them wanted. "Speak now, neophyte, or leave."

Marluxia cocked his head to one side in thought. Why had he come to Vexen's lab again? Right! To find out what was blocking up his mind and clear it out. And how exactly did Vexen tie into all of this...? Unanswered, currently. "I came to clear my mind." stated the petal prince simply, brushing a stray lock of pastel pink off his cheek. Vexen stared at him blankly, waiting for the rest of Marluxia's usual ultimatum, and raised one eyebrow when none came.

"XI, have you been fraternizing with Demyx lately?" the scientist questioned, letting his head fall back only slightly. Vexen's green eyes were glittering for some reason that Marluxia just couldn't fathom - and it was strange that the scientist's eyes reminded him so much of Axel.... Or was it really? They _did_ have the same eye colour didn't they? The same hue of orbs - yet eyes so different.... Tilting his head a little further with the thought, Marluxia lifted a hand to his mouth and absently began to chew on one fingernail.

"I have been doing no such thing."

Vexen nodded, though it was obviously sarcastic. There was something odd going on with Marluxia, and not only did he not care but - he was trying to convince himself that he didn't care about XI... wasn't he? Didn't that mean to the humans that he really did care? Nonsense; Nobodies just... _don't_. "Are you sure? Perhaps I can help you find out what's the matter from the inside."

Marluxia nodded - a weak protest. Not only weak, but he knew it was unconvincing as well.... But that didn't matter.... What was Vexen thinking? There was something behind those eyes, almost mischievious, one would say. But whay, really, could it be? A new experiment coming into place, perhaps. Or maybe he was daydreaming, too. Either way, with that look on Vexen's face, Marluxia decided to leave before he could be mutated or forced to grow extra appendages of _any_ sort.

"Then leave, neophyte. Maybe VIII can knock some sense into you."

Maybe Vexen wasn't who he needed to see to clear his mind. After all, he still felt clouded and blocked up. Of course, there were twelve other members in the Organization. Marluxia needed only to continue on picking members at random until he found out what exactly was stopping him from dreaming so beautifully in his precious flower garden. Now just had to choose another member at random. His choice was obvious - Axel. After all, seeing those vibrant green eyes _did_ spark up the distant musings of the redhead being involved in all of this....

Without truly admitting it, Marluxia loved red hair.... He loved to play with it, wrap it around his fingers and purr into its owner's ear hungrily. He also loved defiant, green eyes; not Vexen's type of defiant - they were _icy_ - and so his obvious preferance was to Axel's firey defiance. And then, what else wasn't there to love about him? He was tall and toned - yes, his body was one of the most attractive things about him - and he was... well, firey. Axel was a hellion, and Marluxia loved that wild side of him. Then there was slightly oblivious Axel that was that way because Axel simply didn't want to know or accept something. That was Marluxia's favourite side of him. He had decided long ago that he wanted to toy with that half someday.

Perhaps that was what blocked his mind, then! It was definitely Axel. Almost no one else in the whole Organization had as little respect for Marluxia than Axel - though Axel still didn't match up to Larxene or Vexen. At least Axel had enough respect to walk around the rows of flowers in the garden instead of through them. So, Marluxia was off again, and this time he opened a portal and sent himself directly to Axel's room.

xXXx

When Marluxia reached his destination, he found himself face-to-face with his redhead. Bright green eyes innocent as a child's, Axel tried desperately to hide himself and something else in front of his desk, failing miserably. Marluxia's head fell to one side again, cutely; but this time he was focused and interested. His sky blue eyes sparkled in a sort of wonder at what VIII could possibly be doing that he would be trying to hide from Marluxia. Then it sort of dawned on him, and the Graceful Assassin smirked.

"Good evening, Axel," Marluxia chirped, maybe a little too happily. "What are you up to, then?"

"Nothing, XI. Go away!" Axel hissed, making sure to hide the bright blush that was forming on his pallid markings on his cheeks now blended with the colouring in his face, prompting a light chuckle from Marluxia.

Marluxia shook his head, then tipped his head back upright. "I can't go away, Axel. I need your," There was a slight pause before he could continue. "Help."

Axel's eyebrows knit together in confusion and he pulled himself slightly out of his recoil. Turning completely and hiding his treasure behind his back, Axel showed the look to his colleague as the red slowly subsided from his face. "You need my what? ...And for what exactly?"

The Graceful Assassin swallowed hard. He hated to have to come to Axel of all people, but his muse had instructed him to find the Flurry of Dancing Flames, so that was what he had done. After all, he _always _did what his muse told him to do; especially since that very same muse also generated his beautifully vivid day dreams. To thank it, he did what it told him - Marluxia's muse had taken over his conscience long ago, probably back before he had even become a Nobody. Either way, his slight pause didn't stop him from replying sweetly, "Your assisstance, for clearing my mind."

Axel's face reddened slightly once more, and Marluxia confirmed the fact that it must have a mind of its own. He watched Axel fight it back unsuccessfully and then give in to the colour. "Well, go find someone else. I'm busy." Marluxia stared at VIII incredelously, finally realizing that Axel thought he had meant something _physical_. Marluxia hadn't even thought about physical mind-clearing, and even if he had, he would have just hung around Vexen for a while longer until he was sure that the scientist had forgotten his presence. _Then_ he would strike for 'physical clearing of the mind'.

"Can't we just talk?" Marluxia whined, reaching over with his left arm absent-mindedly to grip the right. He looked away when Axel's emerald orbs jumped to meet his sky blue ones, and then slowly let himself sit on the neatly-made bed. Marluxia found that odd about Axel - he couldn't stand having his bed messy, but the rest of his bedroom was a disaster area. The double that Marluxia rested gently on was clad in thick red and creme quilts pulled tight to the sides and tucked in at the foot. The goosefeather pillows at the head were plumped to perfection, covered in skin-tight onyx casings to go with the netted canopy that was currently pulled back and tied with woven gold ropes. And while the bed was in a state of complete perfection, the floor ruined the whole glow that the sleeping arangements put off. It was a tangle of clothing, mostly, and then crumpled papers - probably sketches or some other odd pastime of Axel's - dishes and half-eaten objects of what presumably used to be food. It was rather disgusting.

"About what? And don't you dare say my floor, it's not as interesting as it looks," Axel responded after watching Marluxia's eyes scan over his bedroom. Marluxia had never been in his room before, and he would have liked to say vice versa; but Axel had been into the Graceful Assassin's room several times. Usually it was just for simple things like collecting paper work or coming to him to retrieve herbs for something or other. Marluxia's bedroom was immaculately clean - spotless even - and Axel actually enjoyed the soothing vibes he picked up from the layout of the area. Marluxia - along with a good idea of superior inscence-picking skills - had a strong sense of house and home, and he definitely knew how to decorate.

The walls were painted a crisp mint green to go with the oak flooring that Marluxia had probably installed himself, seeing as the rest of the place was hardwood floor-less. The arranging of the furniture put the energy flow in perfect order, giving the room a large Feung Shuei booster. The covers on his bed were thick and baby pink, quite undoubtedly a favourite colour of the petal prince's. Dustless white shelves were installed on the walls, many of them holding clay pots with flower-bearing household plants and photographs - including one newspaper clipping with a piece of the headline still attached. This one had always been Axel's favourite to look at - especially the young brunette in the center, grinning happily with his arm around the waist of an older blonde man. To one side of the couple was another man and a woman, both smiling. The headline read 'YOUNG BOTANIST DISCOVERS CURE FO'; but that was where it cut off and whenever asked about it, Marluxia just smiled inwardly and said he knew only the names of those in the photograph. Then he'd list them off.

"_In order from left to right_," he'd recite, quite obviously having the whole article memorized. "_Dean of Sciences, Helia Raethe; Professor of Neurology, Camille Brenna; Professor of Botany, Lamuria Beriana; Professor of Physics, Remus Rhovanion._"

"I would never dream of talking about your floor, Axel." Marluxia sighed, shaking his head prettily. He was surprized to actually be taking delight in this conversation. Maybe he had been right - _Axel _was the one he wanted to see. Though with that awful gut-wrenching feeling, the slight shortness of breath, the erratic heartbeat, the sky-rocketing temperature.... Hold on, those were all symptoms that humans displayed when they were.... But he couldn't.... Shaking his head as he finally agreed with himself on the matter, he finished up. "I don't know why anyone would. It smells like rot and body odor, and happens to be a very successful penecilin farm."

Axel's eyebrows shot up for a quick second, before lowering together again. "I take great offence to that." he growled through slightly parted lips. He examined Marluxia in wait for the next response, but at first it seemed as if XI had none. Then, a telltale smirk spread across his lips and those beautiful tanzanite eyes began to dance.

"I'm hear because I love you, not to be nice." The words fell into place perfectly, leaving yet another silence hanging over the room. Now it was Marluxia's turn to watch the opponent for his response. Axel's jaw fell open, then he struggled to keep his mouth closed and find words at the same time. No, he had words; he knew just what he wanted to say, but he just couldn't voice it. After what Marluxia had said, saying anything would sound stupid; and Marluxia picked up the thought from the look on Axel's face, and added, "Come back to my garden, I want to show you something."

xXXx

"It's not working, I see nothing."

"Shut up, Axel and concentrate. Just try to imagine bright blue skies, cloudless on a warm afternoon. A slight warm breeze, the scent of liloc and camomile.... Thick, lush grass underneath you...." Marluxia sighed and waited for a positive response.

Unfortunately, "I don't see it."

Marluxia's eyes flashed open and he shot up from his laying position in the middle of his garden. Axel lay next to him, hands folded neatly on his chest, staring patiently up at the petal prince. "Close your eyes and submerse yourself into my words." he pushed forcefully, earned a jade-hued eye roll followed by the closing of his lids. Axel gave an exasperated sigh, trying to 'submerse' himself in Marluxia's little world, but opened his eyes only seconds later. "What are you doing?"

"It's impossible to concentrate. I can't do this when I have so much to think about!" Axel protested against Marluxia's cold inquiry. He sat up and crossed his arms in a childish huff, pouting up at a now smiling Marluxia. Emerald met aquamarine and locked; it was going to happen and both boys felt their heartbeats quicken - were they both just a little shy about this?

"Let me help you with that." the tourmaline-tressed Nobody whispered softly, reaching up and cupping Axel's face gently before leaning in to press their lips together. He could feel the heat off Axel's face - exactly how long had he wanted this? - and knew he was blushing furiously. It was rather amusing, actually, but in the same sense it was so cute to think that Axel of all people was blushing from a short kiss that felt... almost unending. And when it did, Marluxia pulled back a few centimeters to examine the redhead's expression and his now hazy jade eyes. Marluxia opened his mouth to whisper another quick line, but Axel captured it before the Graceful Assassin could make a sound. And slowly the kiss became more intimate and their hands began to roam. After what seemed life forever, they broke, fighting for breath.

Axel was the first to catch his, and smiled lovingly at his new companion, and Marluxia returned it as best he possibly could. The sun's golden rays bathed the two in a scarlet glow as it dipped behind the clouds and under the horizon. The sun's setting, as romantic as it was, needn't have happened for the boys to fall into their current consumed state. Lost in eachother's eyes, they dissected eachother visually, especially Marluxia who had taken such a great intrest in those perfect green eyes where that fire burned so brightly. Now it was Axel's turn to spit a quick and perfectly timed line. "Hey, Marly.... Got it memorized?" This prompted a soft chuckle from Marluxia who slowly shut his eyes and reluctantly looked away. Then his smile was wiped away and he held a puzzled sort of expression.

"Axel... does this mean we're together... or is this all just another day dream?"


End file.
